Ghost Ship
Description of Events Previous Incident: Tachyon Transport Next Incident: Community Service Low on supplies and needing a replacement for the damaged fuel link, the Dwarfers guide The Giant through an expansive asteroid field on the fringe of the Drunk Nebula. They were tracking the distress of call of what turned out to be an abandoned colony ship of sorts. With banks of empty but active stasis booths, the Dwarfers dug through the ship's records to find what went wrong on the ship, discovered to be called the SS Eliro. Cass downloaded a file from the ship's memory, an encyclopedia of knowledge. She found an entry for a creature called a Quitzail, which called out 'Trapped!', before plunging them into darkness. Wishing not to be separated from the rest of the Dwarfers, Cass and Jade hurried to catch up with the others. They encountered small motes of light floating in the corridors that would coalesce into a representation of one of the Eliro's crew. Cass showed the others what she had found about the Quiztail, described to be a haunter of dreams. The corridor too was covered in etchings, presumably made by the Eliro's crew, about their dreams. When Jay asked the representation of the alien crew, it burst into nothingness. And then their torches went dead. Tanaka found himself inboard the Normandy, the day before his death. But with the help of O'Malley he realised it was not real, and was being manipulated by the Quitzail. When Tanaka awoke from the dream, having died a second time in his dream, O'Malley had reprinted Tanaka's brain patterns into the body of an Asian male found in a morgue in an alternate reality inside a pocket reality inside a white hole. They escaped from the collapsing white hole and into normal space inside a Starbug. Meanwhile, Cass was subjected to relive an encounter with her past-universe father and her time on Fernandos. But Cass was able to stand strong, or at least indifferent, against the attempts of the Quitzail to provoke a reaction from her. Instead, she was able to negotiate and converse with it. However, when Cass woke from her dream, she found herself to be several kilometres deep within the alien ship, and running out of oxygen. Before she died of asphyxiation, she opened an airlock of oxygen rich atmosphere, saving her life minutes from death. However, when Cass returned to where White Giant had been docked, she found it to no longer be there. Sending out a distress signal, Cass managed to alert her location and situation to Tanaka, O'Malley, and Pickman onboard their Starbug. Dick Pornsak on board his Blue Midget, the Smurf, also picked up the signal on their journey to rendezvous with the lost Blue Dwarf. While the two ships attempted to communicate with each other, Cass was approached with a long-abandoned droid, Belvedyr 2X4B-666P. Belvedyr insisted on taking Cass to his newly cleaned mess hall, despite Cass's insistence that they should instead work on fixing the atmosphere onboard. Eventually, both Tanaka and Dick boarded the Eliro and began to search for Cass. When they found her, and after Pornsak had finished with his attempts at flirting with her, the four were ambushed by a group of aliens. Belvedyr claimed to be on their side, and offered Cass and Pornsak up as sacrifice for their desecration of a Hegemony war grave. They had arrived in an alien ship docked with the SS Eliro. Thomas, Jamie and Artemis where approaching in the damaged White Giant. But before they could dock with the SS Eliro to pick up the Dwarfers, the alien ship vanished. It had warped to the other side of the Drunk Nebula. List of Posts Category:Incidents